This invention refers to fishing equipment, describing a creation method of a fishhook with attractant.
At present, there is a lure hook for fishing in market, which is to hide fishhook inside artificial fish or shrimp, hazing fish and improving successful fishing rate. Although acting as bait, artificial fish or shrimp does not directly emit scent to attract fish school. And when attacking artificial fish or shrimp, fish may throw fishhook away, which will affect fishing rate.
This invention is aimed to provide a fishhook with attractant and high fishing rate, solving, problems mentioned in the above background technology.